


Milk Bones and Chocolates

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: Setanta decides he should gift his master some chocolates since everyone else in Chaldea is giving boxes of homemade... things to their master. Now the only problem is figuring out what it is that they're gifting.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Sétanta | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Milk Bones and Chocolates

He had a box.

He’d seen a few others in this place cornering their master with these kinds of boxes. They’d been confessing and handing over something that they made themselves. It’d been kind of funny to watch, with Gudako panicking at being cornered so often.

It had gotten him thinking: Rin wasn’t having that.

From what little he knew, the woman was sleeping in. Her door was locked up tight and she seemed fine, since he couldn’t really sense any stress or frustration from her direction. The mana he was getting was relaxed.

That meant he had some time.

What had the others given their masters in these boxes though?

He should have gotten closer, eavesdropped a little better. If he had, then perhaps he would know what had been in these boxes that the people had made. Did it matter what they put into these boxes? If it didn’t, then he’d just go on a limb, but even then… Even then, he had no clue what to put in the thing.

A round coldness pressed up against his outer thigh, earning a squeak out of him as he glanced under the table.

“Oi, Amergin! What do you think you’re doing?”

The tail wag said, _whatever pleased him best._

“I’m trying to treat our girl right, Amergin. I don’t have time to be sneaking you milk bones from the kitchen.”

Besides, that red archer screeched at the sight of him half the time, claiming the devil was spawning or some such nonsense.

Bloke was crazy.

Amergin didn’t even pause, his little front paws hopping right up onto his lap as Setanta tried to think.

“We gotta get Rinny something cool.”

A sneeze came in response to that, making him sigh.

“…You still want those bones, don’t ya?”

More tail wags.

“Come on.” He had little choice but to pick up his pup of a friend, grabbing his empty box and heading back to the hallways. They would get him his bones and then try to figure this out. There had to be something that would work.

Rin was a lady, one of those finer ones with the confidence of the divine and the looks beyond higher power. He’d seen that look-alike fake Ishtar lady boasting up jewels and baubles, but Rin was someone who was a little more practical than that. Then again, she did have jewels.

Would colorful rocks like that really suit her for this holiday thing?

“You look like you’re thinking too hard.”

“Hmm? Oh Gil,” Setanta grinned, finding the kid blondie following alongside him. His hand pat at Amergin, earning another one of those sneezes.

“Ah, am I wearing too much cologne, puppy?” Gil laughed a little. “Sorry about that. I’m going to go give my gift to Lady Hakuno over in the Craft Essences department of Chaldea, but I saw you wandering around here and figured I’d come say hi.”

“You got that girl a gift?”

“She’s going to eventually be my master,” Gil replied, showing his smile off to full capacity. “All she has to do is stop denying my other selves and I and just give in for me.”

“I told you, you should just ask her upfront.”

That’s how it’d been for him with Rin.

Gudako had said the other mages from the Craft Essences area could have one and only one servant. While his other selves had been fighting and bickering, he’d just gone up and showed his pup to the girl and asked.

Not even five minutes and he was the servant of the cutest master in all of Chaldea.

“It’s not that easy,” Kid Gil complained. “You should see the lengths my other selves go. I grew up to be awful. Archer’s always lingering around in her room and then Caster? Caster practically ensnares her in one problem after another. The one servant only rule is really getting old.”

“I can agree with that.”

None of his other selves were really talking to him since he ‘stole’ Rin, but that was fine.

Although-

Setanta paused his thoughts as he caught sight of the red box, much like his own empty one, in Gil’s hands. The golden ribbon looked like it was actually holding tight, keeping whatever was in the box safe and sound.

“Say, Gil, what did you get your lady?”

“Hmm?”

The questioning hum had him tugging at his collared shirt a bit. “I mean- I’m trying to do this holiday thing like the others because Rin should have some nice gifts, but I don’t know what to get her.”

“You did pick a bossy, privileged girl for a master, didn’t you?” Gil snorted at him.

“Don’t be like that. Come on, Rin’s great. Help me here. I’ll uh… I’ll help you in return.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, brotherly promise.” He held out his hand, watching the golden boy grin and shake it all too quickly.

“Deal. I need someone to help with getting some stuff moved around in my room. I need a big bed for all my plushes and for Hakuno so this works in my favor.”

Great.

“So what were you thinking about getting her?”

“Uh… I was going to get some milk bones for Amergin first.” Setanta laughed a little. “I don’t know what to give Rinny.”

“Ah, I can’t wait to have nicknames with my own love.” Gil sighed, the softening look forming for a moment before he shook his head. His brows slowly furrowed. “Hold on, you don’t know what to get her?”

“Not a single clue.”

“You’ve been her servant for how long?”

“Uhh… I think… Three months?”

“YOU DON’T COUNT THE SECONDS?!” The foot stomp was almost cute, the pursing of his lips and the blazing anger in his eyes saying he was no doubt in for a good tongue lashing. “HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER?!”

Here they go.

“I would never have this issue! If I were you, I’d be with my master all the time, adding up the seconds and taking every bit of time that I could to soak up the eternal joy that would come forth from being able to indulge in the pleasures-“

“Come on, Amergin,” Setanta murmured, letting Gil begin to pace a circle in the middle of the hall.

He should have probably tried to sneak a peek at the boy’s box, but risking a focused conversation and being trapped for hours listening to the boy complain at him didn’t sound that appealing. Instead, he carried on to the kitchens, slipping in and setting Amergin near the door.

“Wait here.”

“I swear, little spawn, if that is you mangy mutt that you’re bringing into my space…”

“A mutt?” The female voice had him pausing, giving a sheepish smile to the two individuals in red nearby.

So much for sneaking around him.

“What is this?” Beni Enma demanded, her head lifting to eye them down.

It was weird to be looked down at by someone shorter. Setanta itched at his hair a bit, motioning to Amergin sitting like a proper pup by the door.

“Come on, guys. I was just telling Amergin to be a good pup and sit here like a proper boy. He’s just a little hungry for some bones.”

Red Archer turned away.

“Come on,” Setanta stepped forward, pausing as he caught sight of the collection of treats on the counter. “…Oh, what’s this?”

“Sweets,” the two cooks replied.

“It’s Valentine’s day,” Beni pointed out. “The holiday for making treats for someone you love and gifting them when you get the chance. We are helping a few servants who should not be trusted in the kitchen by taking their orders and making the sweets for them.”

“Oh… Could I get an order in?” Setanta asked.

“Oh?”

Why did Archer look amused by that? Holding his whisk near the metal bowl in his arms, the man glanced over his shoulder, giving the smuggest, most amused smirk he’d ever seen on the old man’s face.

“And what are you thinking of doing with such an order?”

“I was trying to think of something to gift to my master,” Setanta replied. “It’s part of the holiday festivities, isn’t it?”

“She doesn’t care for sweets.”

“Oh.”

He could have sworn that she did.

The woman did have tea in the dining hall with this guy. He probably knew best what kinds of foods she did and didn’t like. Here he’d thought that he was going to get away with getting her some nice treats like he did for Amergin. They could have enjoyed some goodies together…

“You’ve made the poor puppy and his pup depressed!” Beni smacked at the archer, chirping angrily. “You are supposed to be learning the ways of hosting from me, yet I still find your arrogance getting in the way! If the boy wants to gift his master something, we should assist!”

The man shrugged.

“What is it that you want to gift her?” Beni asked, bouncing over to him once more. The colorful outfit swished as her hands held his. “In repayment for my assistant’s rude manners, I shall allow a cheaper tribute in return for our services.”

“I should probably just make something myself. I don’t know what my master really likes other than baubles here and there and spending time with myself and Amergin.”

Maybe he’d check in with Gil again.

“She likes your pup?”

He nodded.

“…Have you thought about making chocolates that are in the shape of jewels and your pup’s face?”

It was six hours before he could step out of the kitchens, a happy trotting Amergin by his side and a box of milk bones and box present in hand as they headed towards their master’s room. The door was finally open, the sound of some soft music playing as he peeked in.

“Master?” Setanta called.

The brunette peeked out of the bathroom, her hair tumbling over her shoulder as a toothbrush hung from her mouth.

“Shay-tahn-tah?”

“Are you busy?” Setanta asked, moving into the room and finding Amergin bounding to his bed in the corner. He rolled happily for a moment as Rin vanished.

A minute passed.

“Rin-“

“Sorry!” Rin was back, stepping out of the other room and straightening her sweater. “I was just finishing up with preparing for wandering out. Is something going on?”

A couple banging sounds came from the other room, making him frown a little.

“…My curling iron probably fell,” Rin told him, waving off the sound.

Her hair wasn’t curled today though…

Must be a girl thing.

“I got you a gift,” he told her, focusing on the fact she was before him now. “It’s Valentine’s Day and I thought it would be nice to get you something since you’re always gifting me with your time and patience. You’re my favorite girl, after all.”

“Y-you got me a gift?”

She blinked, a smile gracing those lips in a way that seemed to make the world pound wildly. Or perhaps that was just his chest. He held out his box for her, watching as she moved quickly to accept it and all but yanked the blue ribbon away. She slipped it off and nearly had the thing open when she paused.

“I uh- I mean- Thank you. You didn’t have to get me something out of obligation. A master always does what’s best for their servants! You and I are no diff-“

“I made them because I like you and wanted to make you happy.”

Those blue eyes widened, gleaming with the same color as his hair. The dusting of red on her cheeks matched her sweater.

Damn, but she was cute.

“Ah-Right! I um…”

She opened it, trying to avoid finishing a sentence.

His clever girl, she looked at the treats and pressed a hand to her lips.

“They’re little Amergin faces and jewel shapes,” she breathed.

“I thought about just plain jewels, but you have so many,” Setanta explained. “I thought maybe of just regular chocolates, but that Archer guy said you don’t like sweets. They’re tea flavored. The bird lady in the kitchens showed me how to make them.”

The rumbling in the bathroom was back. The door flew open a second before the fake look-alike was coming into the room.

“YOU GOT CHOCOLATES AND I DIDN’T?!”

“Ishtar,” Rin grinned, holding up one of the ruby chocolates, “Look at how cute my gift is! They were made just for me!”

“They were,” Setanta agreed, smiling proudly.

“Don’t look so haughty,” Ishtar narrowed her gaze, looking over the treats. “They’re just food gifts. They’ll be gone soon enough.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Indeed. A paltry food gift like that would come to my temple every single day, all day. I used to have men drape themselves on me and feed me far better confections-“

Rin was humming, pausing the woman’s words. The chocolate that had been in her hands had been plopped in her mouth. The moan was ringing in the air, making both himself and the goddess nearby warm. He was sure his face was as red as the woman nearby.

He should ah…

“Mmm,” Rin hummed again, pressing a couple fingers to her lips. “So good. You know what? Come on, Amergin. We’ll enjoy my comfy bed and enjoy our treats together.”

Amergin was smarter than him. It took Rin patting her bed twice and calling his name several times for him to realize that invitation extended to him as well.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” he told the goddess nearby. “I hope you get something nice too, goddess lady.”

His own goddess was welcoming him to her side.


End file.
